The Crimson Rider: Fury's Rest
by The Crimson Commando
Summary: Promotioner for "The Crimson Rider." Toothless isn't the only Night Fury. There's a family that lived far to the south of Berk for 15 years. This is the story, or rather stories, of that family. Follow the adventures and fun that young Twilight and her friends experienced before "The Crimson Rider." Feel free to read, review, and give suggestions for one-shots.
1. Introduction

Introduction

* * *

 **(HTTYD Song "This is Berk" plays)**

Fury's Rest...

 **(Camera opens up to look down on a solitary island.)**

Or Crimson Island, as my friends call it.

 **(The island has a lone mountain off-center, resting against a throne of rock. Before it is a large forest, pockmarked with clearings. A beautiful field of grass and wildflowers separate the trees from the sandy beach.)**

It was my home for fifteen years. A paradise.

 **(Camera focuses on a flaming cross, the fires eternal. It's surrounded by a circle of stones, one of which has writing inscribed on it.)**

Now... a memorial...

 **(Time shifts backwards, the cross fading away...)**

To my family.

 **(A red Monstrous Nightmare is playing with a lava-red-and-orange Hideous Zippleback and a black Night Fury.)**

Splatter, my sister's rock when I wasn't around.

 **(Time continues to fly backward. The Zippleback from earlier is moving logs around and dragging several across the ground.)**

Match and Spark, our longest friends.

 **(The camera focuses on two Night Furies, dancing around in the daytime sky.)**

Our parents, Greln and Trena. We loved them as much as they loved us.

 **(The time traveling stops on the break of dawn. A crimson-armored man Greln, and Trena look intently at the water. A muffled explosion leads to a baby Night Fury with dark green eyes poking her head out.)**

And my beautiful little sister.

 **(The man removes his helmet, showing a few tears dropping at the sight of the newborn cuddling with her parents. Trena moans something, nuzzling her daughter's head.)**

Twilight.

 **(Camera goes black.)**

I've been telling you my story.

 **(...)**

Now it's time I told you theirs.

 **(HTTYD theme plays as the camera shoots open to see time running forward. The Night Fury family and the man are playing together, then the scene fades to them flying over Fury's Rest with a Zippleback. Camera moves to see the group from the front, Twilight's size growing during the time lapse. A Monstrous Nightmare joins them as they land on a cliff, watching the sunset.)**

 **The Crimson Rider:**

 **Fury's Rest**

* * *

 **(AN) - Hey guys. This is a prequel/promotioner for my HTTYD/Star Wars crossover "The Crimson Rider." Now, I'll try to keep Javelin out of this as much as possible so I don't have to put it in the crossover section.**

 **I intend for this to be a one-shot collection detailing the lives of Fury's Rest's dragons before the fateful morning in Chapter 3 of "The Crimson Rider." So please, leave a review or comment on what you would like to see (This fanfic will stay at T rating). I'll do my best to churn something out. Updates may be sporadic, though.**


	2. The Definition of Beauty

**Thank you for reading, everyone.**

 **And thank you, kjkonst, for reviewing. Hope I continue to make it great.**

* * *

The Definition of Beauty

Beauty is based on perspective.

Where some may just see a sunrise, others will know it as a piece of art bringing in a new day. Where some see a masterpiece, others just splotches of paint on a canvas.

But there is also the cases where perspective doesn't matter.

And that's where Twilight falls.

Oh, how her black scales shined as the water trickled down her body. She was no longer than my arm from nose to tailtip when she hatched. Her dark green eyes surrounding black pupils that held a newborn's curiosity.

Her little smile would make others smile, even in the darkest of moods. Her eyes always lit up when she did.

She even kept it on in her sleep. Just watching Twilight cuddled up with her mother and father was worthy of a memory.

I can remember the first time she laid down next to me to take a nap. I could feel her purrs of content and happiness as I ran my fingers over her back. She pulled me with her into sleep. When I woke up, she greeted me with happy chirps and joyful squeaks.

To me, there is nothing more beautiful than a love between parent and child or between siblings.

I made a promise to defend Twilight, Greln, and Trena. I still hold it even after...

they...

* * *

 **(AN) - Hi, guys. Hope I reached your hearts with this little one-shot.**

 **Despite what I said in the intro, I will have to do some sequences from Javelin's perspective. Reason why is I feel it will bring you readers closer to the stories. I will try to avoid anything that doesn't belong here in this category as much as possible.**

 **As always, feel free to leave a comment or review. See you next time.**


	3. Dancing and Dreaming

Dancing and Dreaming

The two dragons were in the sky, their black as night scales contrasting against the white clouds and blue sky, which was now slowly fading into orange. But they were not flying. To call their movements such would be an insult.

Flight is essential to most dragons, the exceptions being those who live their lives completely on land and. Tidal dragons, of course, are just as capable, but they prefer the sky below. All in all, it doesn't matter what species, Timberjack or Seashocker, the dragon is. They are natural fliers in their natural environments.

The two Night Furies danced across the open space. There was no floor, no ceiling, no walls. Just them, the waning sun, and the clouds. They rose, they fell, and repeated as one. They were mirrors of each other, always the same distance from that invisible point between them, even in contact.

Despite what Nadders may say about who really is the best, Night Furies are one of, if not _the_ most graceful of the known dragon species. The evidence was right there in the sky. One would pull upward, the other following, pushing itself "down" until their orientations were reversed. Then, in the same move, they would go through it again, ending exactly how they began.

On the ground below, little Twilight watched her parents dance. She watched as they corkscrewed up to the clouds, then dive down in each other's embrace before pulling apart just above the calm ocean. They circled around and were together again. She sat there, a desire to be with them growing in her heart.

Later that night, the trio of Night Furies slept, Greln and Trena curled around each other. Twilight was in her mother's embrace, dreaming. She dreamed of being in the air with her mom, dad, and big brother. Together, they danced just as the two dragons had earlier.

The tune she heard was the rhythmic beat of her wings and her heart.


End file.
